Study the feasibility of continuous monitoring of outlet dialysate to provide information on the urea removed by the dialyzer as a function of treatment time. In addition, the feasibility of directly monitoring serum urea levels through a micro-ultrafiltering system will be investigated. The sensor used in this study was previously developed and patented under NIH-NIGMS grant.